queenfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Aile de Rossignol/The show must go on lyrics (with translation into French for those interested)
Hey ! I did it because I'm French. So I wanted to show you how it works in French, as I know all the lyrics in French and English. Lyrics in english Lyrics in french (français) The show must go on Le spectacle doit continuer Empty Spaces Espaces Vides What are we living for ? Pourquoi vivons nous ? Abandonned places Endroits abandonnés I guess we know the score Je pense que nous connaissons le score On and On Sans cesse Does anybody know what we are looking for ? Est-ce que quelqu'un sait ce que nous cherchons ? Another hero, another mindless crime Un autre héro, un autre crime stupide Behind the curtain, in the pantomime Derrière le rideau, dans la pantomime Hold the line Tiens le coup Does anybody want to take it anymore ? Est-ce que quelqu'un peut encore y arriver ? Show must go on ! Le spectacle doit continuer ! Show must go on ! Le spectacle doit continuer ! Yeah, yeah !!!!! Ouais, ouais !!!!! Inside my heart is breaking A l'intérieur mon coeur est en train de se briser My make-up maybe flaking Mon maquillage est peut-être en train de s'écailler But my smile still stays on Mais mon sourire reste encore Whatever happens Quoiqu'il arrive I'll it all to chance Je laisse tout ça à la chance Another heartache, another failed romance Un autre chagrin d'amour, une autre romance ratée On and On Sans cesse Does anybody know what we are living for ? Est-ce que quelqu'un sait pourquoi nous vivons ? I guess I'm learning Je devine que j'apprends I must be warmer now Je dois être plus aguerri désormais I'll soon be turning round the corner now C'est bientôt la fin pour moi Outside the dawn is breaking Dehors l'aube commence à poindre But inside, in the dark I'm aching to be free Mais à l'intérieur dans le noir, je me languis d'être libre Show must go on ! Le spectacle doit continuer ! Show must go on ! Le spectacle doit continuer ! Yeah, yeah !!!!! Ouais, ouais !!!!! Inside my heart is breaking A l'intérieur mon coeur est en train de se briser My make-up maybe flaking Mon maquillage est peut-être en train de s'écailler But my smile still stays on Mais mon sourire reste encore Yea, yeah !!!! Ouais, ouais !!!! My soul is painted like the wings of butterflies Mon âme est peinte comme les ailes d'un papillon Fairy tales of yesterday will grow but never die ! Les contes d'hier grandiront mais ne mourront jamais ! I can fly !!!! Je peux voler !!! My friends ! Mes amis ! Show must go on ! Le spectacle doit continuer ! Yeah, yeah !!!! Ouais, ouais !!!! Show must go on ! Le spectacle doit continuer ! I'll face it with a grin J'y ferai face avec une grimace I'm never giving in ! Je n'abandonne jamais ! On with the show ! Le spectacle ! I'll top the bill Je tiendrai l'affiche I'll overkill Même si ça doit me tuer I have to find the will to carry on Je dois trouver le courage de continuer On with Le On with the show !!!!! Le spectacle !!!! Show must go on !!!! Le spectacle doit continuer Go on ! Continuer ! Go on ! Continuer ! Go on ! Continuer ! Category:Blog posts